Hoping for Darkness
by A Simple Misanthropist
Summary: All he wanted to do was fit in,but he couldn't. His so called friends left him and he was all alone...until he met them. Hope Harem. Please Read and Review. Thanks for the help.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys I've had so many ideas even before I started my first fan fiction and I guess the floodgates just opened.  
And this is a dark Hope AU where no one turned into a crystal.  
You know I never see dark Hope fan fics that much.

* * *

Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII.

There were various voices that could be heard from a small house on a tropical beach. This house was in fact bought and owned by all of the ex-l'cie.  
Let's take a look inside.  
"Come on Light I can help you all. Please let me go with you guys." Pleaded Hope in a desperate tone. He had been arguing with his friends that would so called "stick with each other."  
"I'm sorry Hope, but you have to go to school you can't come with us, you're too young." responded Lightning in her usual monotone voice. Behind her there were nods of agreement by the rest of the group except for Serah, who awakened exactly four days ago and didn't truly know Hope.  
"Well you know what? Then fucking leave. GO! I don't care anymore." screamed Hope and with that he stormed out of the house.  
"Don't worry about the kid he'll cool off," Snow said in an unusual somber tone. "But we have to go now and start exploring Cocoon."  
"Bye Snow I love you," Serah gently said.  
"And I love you too, Serah." Said an equally gentle Snow.  
"Hey watch it that's my sister," threatened a cold Lightning.  
And with that Lightning, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, and Snow lest for the airport for their flight to Cocoon.

* * *

Time Skip  
3 Years Later 6:00 AM  
"FUCK!" screamed a high pitched female voice.  
If one were to look for the female voice they would see a beautiful girl of at least 15 years of age. She had blonde hair cascading down her back with part of her hair in pigtails and her hair was framing her face with bangs just above her eyes.  
Now the girl was laying on her back next to a boy in his teens; his name was Hope Estheim.  
"That was amazing, I loved it!" the usually quiet blonde girl exclaimed.  
"Well I'm glad that you loved it my dear Eve."  
"I don't only love it, I love you too." The newly named Eve said.  
Before Hope could reply both of them heard a knock on the door.  
Getting up with a sigh both lovers went to get dressed. Eve had her hair the same, but was wearing a black dress the two belts on her midsection. She also had arm warmers from the top of elbow to her wrists, and there were belts from the top of the elbow holding the sleeves up. And Hope got dressed into a black tank top showing off his lithe upper body with nice khaki shorts completing the outfit. With both of them dressed they went to the front door and opened it.  
When the door opened, Hope was greeted by the sight of his so called friends that left him.

* * *

All of the ex-l'cie had grown older, Serah, who got them from the airport, had matured more, Sazh had grown grey hairs but still had his friendly smile on, Snow had lost his bandana on his head and opted to let it grow out, Vanille had grown taller and her body looked as if it filled out, Fang actually looked more wild with her sharper canines and even more untamable hair, and Lightning had her hair even longer but it was still in the same style.

Now the group of ex-l'cie were expecting Hope to have grown up, but were not expecting Hope to not age a day since they left him.  
Fang asked the question that the other ex-l'cie were thinking. "What! This is impossible how did this happened!?" exclaimed a disbelieving Fang in her usual brash tone.  
"Tch, wouldn't you all like to know." responded an unusual cold voice.  
For the first time everyone noticed the girl literally hanging off Hope's arm.  
"Wow Hope you have quite the looker with you, but she could use some work in the personality department. So what's her name?" said Snow just a little too happy.  
"You will address me as Yami and if you say something like that again I will beat you to a pulp." said Eve in her quiet and slightly angry voice.  
"As much as I would love to see that, I would suggest you don't throw threats that you can't carry out." exclaimed a slightly less cold Lightning as she narrowed her eyes.  
"I am a trained assassin, created to kill, so don't act as if you know me because I don't make threats, I make promises." Eve said in a quiet voice that spoke volumes to the rest of the group.  
"Well if you are an assassin then who were you sent to kill?" asked a curious Vanille.  
"I was sent to kill Hope Estheim and find the last l'cie so I can serve him." answered the small voice of Eve.

* * *

(A/N) Well guys I really have been wanting a dark Hope fan fic so I guess I took matters into my own hands. And I have never seen one with Hope x Jihl Nabaat, I think that would be very interesting. So I want to propose a challenge to see if anyone can write a Hope x Jihl fan fiction. The only requirement I want is the really pairing. That's really all of my requirements to the challenge.  
Well thanks for reading my story, please try reading my other story. Also please review.  
Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Oh yeah guys even if I proposed this challenge I will still make a nice fan fiction out of it. So please keep reading  
Also thank you Aomine253 and Bicolourapter for reviewing and reading.

Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

_Last Time_  
_"I was sent to kill Hope Estheim and find the last l'cie so I can serve him." answered the small voice of Eve._

Now  
With those words being said Lightning tried to swipe vertically at Eve, but at the last second Eve dodged the gun blade by a hair.  
"Get a away from her Hope!" exclaimed Lightning as she got ready to attack again.  
For the first time in three years the ex-l'cie heard Hope talk and they were horrified by what heard. "Attack her again and I will end your existence." said a calm and collected Hope with a slight frown marring his face. "And before you say anything, I already knew."  
"Then why didn't you call us, we should've known that there was an assassin living with you." Argued an angry Lightning.  
"Because I don't have to tell you about my love life, and right now I have to get ready for school."  
"You're not getting out of this so easy Hope, you have to explain this to us!"  
"No right now I have to get ready ."  
Snow cut in trying to sound easy going, "Hey Hope I think you can miss one day of school, so you can hang with us."  
"Well too bad I have to go to school because today I graduate from college." And with that Eve and Hope left to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

An hour later Eve was wearing the same clothing but smelled of strawberries and Hope came in wearing black slacks with a grey coat that had a collar that went to his chin.  
Hope was greeted by the sight of all the ex-l'cie sitting in the living room. Before anyone could say anything there was a sound of the front door unlocking. The next minute shocked the ones that were away for three years.  
"Oh hello Hope are you ready to get going!" shouted an enthusiastic woman near the front door.  
"Oh yes now lets get going." He said with a slight smile that warmed the hearts of Lightning and Eve.  
But when everyone got to the door they were greeted by the sight of the woman, that shouted, running and kissing Hope, but what shocked them more is that the woman was Jihl Nabaat.  
(A/N) Just a quick chapter for the morning

* * *

Please Review and tell other people. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Well I was just wondering who I should put in the small harem. Please review and tell me thanks.

Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII.  
_Last Time_  
_But when everyone got to the door they were greeted by the sight of the woman, that shouted, running and kissing Hope, but what shocked them more is that the woman was Jihl Nabaat._

* * *

Now  
Lightning reached for her gunblade but before she could grab it Hope voiced his thoughts.  
"If you move another millimeter towards your gunblade I will make you regret it."  
"Oh you're so manly Hope." And with that said Jihl and Hope got into a lip locking battle. Until Hope was jerked back by collar and started kissing Eve.  
To others this was shocking, but to the kissing lovers this was normal. After they were done kissing the three lovers left for Jihl's car.

With ex-l'cie  
"Well isn't this some shit," Snow said totally exasperated. "But Serah did you know about all of this, I mean you have been living with him for all this time?"  
"Well I did know that he had multiple people her some nights, but I didn't know who they were. I mean the most I had seen was their hair and outline of their body, but I do remember the moans of pleasure throughout the night." Serah said shyly with a blush.  
"Ok but how has living with Hope been."  
"Well he has been just wonderful, I mean he has a job that supplies good money and all I really have to do is maintain the house." exclaimed a happy Serah. "But he has been somewhat distant ever since the day you left."  
"Well do you what his job is, I mean even if he is 17, almost 18, he still looks 14 and most people wouldn't hire him just because of that fact." inquired Lightning who was wondering where her little Hope had gone.  
"Well I don't know what his job is but I do know that he works for a very attractive female, but she did seem a little too close."

* * *

_Flashback_  
_Sunday 4:00 PM_  
_It was two months since they left Hope behind, and was 15 and legally able to get work, even if he looked 14. He had been looking for work, but his young and fragile appearance was a put off for all employers, except for one. He had met a woman who said he looked just right for the job. She had a slender but feminine build, fiery red hair, violet eyes, cute round face, and fair skin. She wore a white high collared blouse under a long loosely fitting green dress and a black hair pin that parted parts of her hair to the left, all in all she looked like a very unique and beautiful house wife. _  
_Hope had been happy because he would be able to make money, so Serah didn't have to do house chores and find her own job._  
_"My name is Hope Estheim, Ms…..?"_  
_"My name is Kushina Uzumaki." she said with a friendly smile._  
_"Well thanks Ms. Uzumaki, and if I am perfect for this work then what is it."_  
_"Well it would be better if I show you, so if you please follow me. And please call me Kushina." she said with a mysterious glint in her eyes._  
_And with that they both walked to a nice little car that seemed a little too generic, but they none the less got in. Kushina had driven to a magnificent mansion that had a symbol that looked like a whirlpool on it. The mansion looked to be three stories high with beautiful trees surrounding it, and the gate was truly amazing. To summarize it, it looked like a beautiful fortress. With guards at the gate, whose names he learned were Izumo and Kotetsu, the gate opened when she stopped at the front. She drove to the front of the house and was greeted by the sight of three beautiful women, whose names were Shizune, Yugao, and Kurenai._  
_"Um what is going on here?" said a nervous looking Hope._  
_"Well this is your job, to pleasure us until we are satisfied." spoke an amused Kushina. And with those words said Hope was yanked out of the car by the other women and dragged into the house. That night Hope lost his virginity in a foursome, which means he is a lucky bastard._

* * *

_Monday 7:00 AM_  
_The next day Hope was driven home by Kushina, when they got to the house they saw Serah on the front porch looking worried. _  
_When Serah saw the car she wondered who it was, but when she saw Hope step out she was relieved and ran into Hope for a hug._  
_"I was so worried about you, you idiot. I was so worried when you didn't come home last night. But where were you last night?" Serah said with happiness and worry._  
_"Well he was with me, as I am his new employer Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said with a warm tone and smile._  
_"But why didn't you bring him home last night?" asked Serah a little suspicious._  
_"Well when he completed his interview it was already so late, so I let him spend the night at my house." Kushina answered with the same warm and motherly tone._  
_"Well thank you, but I think that Hope should get ready for school now because school starts at 8:00."_  
_"Oh I understand and I'm sorry for keeping him." with that said Kushina went to hug Hope, but put Hope's head in between her cleavage and hugged him a bit longer than what was comfortable for Serah._

* * *

_Flashback End_

"And that was the first time I met Hope's employers." Serah said.  
"What do you mean employers?" asked a curious Vanille.  
"Well Kushina, it seems, has three business partners named Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shizune Kato and they have all driven him home."  
"So he is **friendly** with multiple women older than him." Lightning said in an angry tone, while putting emphasis on friendly.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you guys like this chapter. And Kushina, Yugao, Kurenai, and Shizune are NOT in the harem; I just needed Hope to a steady income and that's what I thought of. Also please review because I want to know where I can improve and put in some suggestions. If you do I will give you the correct credit for helping and always thanks for taking the time to read this fan fiction since my worst subject is English but more specifically writing.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Well Request that is an amazing idea and I would write that, but I want to add some ideas. Lightning is going to be a new prostitute on the street but the first person she picks up is Hope. However Hope is so enticed with her he offers to buy her. Does that sound like a good even though I changed up your idea around a bit?  
Also I have read the other reviews and I think they are interesting, but I won't tell you what I will do because it will be a surprise.

Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII.  
Last Time  
"So he is friendly with multiple women older than him." Lightning said in an angry tone, while putting emphasis on friendly.

* * *

Now with Hope

Once Hope, Eve, and Jihl got to the car, Jihl went into the driver's seat and Hope went into the passenger's seat, while Eve sat in the back.  
"Well Hope today is our anniversary!" shouted Jihl while she was driving.  
"Yeah, I know but can we really celebrate with all of them there?" questioned Hope.  
"It doesn't matter if they are here because I am going to get what's mine," and with that being said Jihl grabbed the front of Hope's pants, but before she could unzip it Hope stopped her.  
"It's better if we wait until tonight, and the saying goes good things come to those who wait." After Hope said this Jihl just drove to the college university in a comfortable silence. It was just a ten minute ride with Jihl taking shortcuts. When they got to the university both Hope and Eve got out of the car, and said bye to Jihl who drove away. The university exams was surprisingly easy to Hope, who had no trouble breezing through it.  
After an hour and thirty minutes of multiple tests, Hope was finally able to leave the classroom, but he had to wait for Eve who also took the tests. However, Hope only waited for ten minutes until Eve came walking out of the classroom and linked arms with him. Now this was a regular occurrence for this university because Eve and Hope were called the genius couple or inseparable couple. When Hope and Eve left the university they saw Jihl pull up to the campus in perfect synchronization with when they took the first step. Obviously, Hope and Eve went into the car and went into their original seats as when they got to the campus. So the lovers went back home, but this time Jihl took the long way, which took thirty minutes.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Now with the lovers home they felt a tense atmosphere. Hope only smirked when he figured it was Lightning's anger, and with they saw the scene of a scowling Lightning and the rest of ex-l'cie trying to get comfortable, but failing miserably to do so.  
"So mind telling us about your work, Hope?" asked Lightning as if she was waiting for him to return.  
"Well I could tell you or I could show you the fruits of my labor." Jihl and Eve could only smirk at Lightning as they knew what he was going to do because he had done it to both of them and then some. Hope went to Lightning and whispered into her ear, but everyone could hear him say, "Can I show you how much I learned, my Light?" in an innocent.  
Lightning's instantly turned in to a blush as she felt the heat in between her thighs rise. Now everyone was surprised by this because Hope sounded so innocent and young, and Lightning blushed by just simple words from a younger boy.  
"F…F...Fine then show me." stuttered an embarrassed Lightning.

And with that Hope grabbed the back of her head and gave Lightning a full kiss with tongue in front of everyone. Lightning was on Cloud 9, she couldn't believe this was happening because she was she didn't think her feelings were reciprocal. The kissed lasted a minute, but in that minute Lightning melted into the kiss and even kissed him back. It was a battle of tongues that explored each others' mouths, but as soon as it started it ended. Lightning whimpered wanting more of that magic feeling.  
"But anyway I think you all want an explanation of why I am like this." spoke a serious Hope. Hoe had gotten nods of agreement from the ex-l'cie.  
"Well to put it bluntly I never lost my l'cie brand." Now when Hope said this the others were shocked greatly.  
"But your l'cie brand is gone." said Sazh.  
"No it just changed." And with that said he took off his shirt revealing, what seemed to be like, an intricate tattoo covering his lower abdomen. It was a swirl with chains branching out as if it was locking something.  
"How is that possible, you should of changed into a cieth long ago according to this brand!" shouted Fang.  
"Like I said it changed , and it's incredible. I get all of my l'cie powers plus they are amplified by at least 100." This shocked all of the group because out of all of the l'cie Hope had the strongest magic and if that is amplified by at least 100 then he would be a monster to fight.  
"But as a l'cie you need to complete a focus, so what is it?" questioned Fang.  
Hope smirked and said, "…

* * *

(A/N) I put a cliff hanger because I really don't know what his focus should be, hope you guys have an idea. And I am truly surprised that the My Little Pony and Naruto crossover is very popular with 4,193 views but this fan fiction has only 387 views. So I hope you read my other story if you are interested in that stuff or at least spread the word on this story. Anyway thanks for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been crazy plus I couldn't think of any ideas for the story. Plus I had one of my friends compare my life to an anime and manga called School Days, which I do NOT own, and that gave me the chills, and if you don't know what it is I would recommend both, reading the manga and watching the anime.

After some requests I will make Hope's harem bigger and I think you can guess the females that are going to be in there.

* * *

Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII.

_Last Time_

"_But as a l'cie you need to complete a focus, so what is it?" questioned Fang._

_Hope smirked and said, "…_

Now

"… You don't need to know."

"Like hell we don't! Hope you're our friend; we care about you. Please tell us." shouted Fang in a mixed emotions in her voice.

"As much as I want to know, I think the man has his reasons for not telling us." Snow said with a neutral expression.

"Tch fine, but only because sooner or later he will have to tell us." said an irritated Fang.

"What I will tell you is how Jihl is here." Hope said as Jihl started to hang off his body, while making Lightning, Fang, and Vanille angry with jealousy, and Jihl only smirked back at them.

"Okay well this goes back to the fight with Barthandelus and how Lightning told me to just protect myself whilst you fight him. Well I put actually was sad to see Jihl betrayed and went over to her body to at least pay some sort of respect, however, I saw that she was still breathing so I gave her medical attention. It appeared that she was struck in the lung and with my superior grasp on magic I healed her. Truthfully it was easy, but anyway, she started to stir awake and I told her run. Then I ran to join your fight and heal you all when you seemed injured."

"Well I guess that explains why she's alive, why is she here?" questioned Fang.

This time Jihl answered in her regal tone, "Well I am an honorable person here just like anyone else, so when Hope saved me I made it my mission to someday find him and serve him as anything he wanted: a maid, slave, wife, or even personal **fuck** toy." Emphasizing the word fuck in a sultry voice.

"And that's all you need to know for now about Jihl." Hope said stopping Jihl before she said unnecessary information.

"Now to how I forgot my l'cie brand back is a different story. See I work in the entertaining business and my bosses are unique in a sense. All four of them are experiments that the government couldn't control. See the government tried to make pseudo l'cie that they could control and those are the only survivors out of 10,000. The government failed to control them, so they made an agreement that stated both would leave each other alone and the experiments would not be exposed. Well since they are pseudo l'cie they did not get mana, but they did get chakra."

"Well what's the difference between this katra and mana." asked Vanille in a cute and innocent tone.

"For one, it's called chakra, and two, it's weaker but more versatile version of mana."

"Versatile?" asked a confused Snow with question marks above his head.

"Leave it to the big oaf not to know. It means it has many uses." said a cold as ever Lightning to Snow.

"Well thanks Light." Hope said making Lightning blush a light pink hue on her cheeks. "Anyways with mana we can do offensive and defensive spells plus healing spells, however, with chakra they can do that and more. For example, they can walk on most surfaces including water, increase reaction time, and give you a swirly without a toilet present." Hope said in a light hearted manner. "But I believe that they could beat you in a fight."

Suddenly four shadows came out of the ground scaring the ex-l'cie. Kushina, Yugao, Shizune, and Kurenai stepped out of their shadows in all their beautiful glory. "Hope we got your message, and why hello you must be Hope's friends, we're his employers." Kushina said with a smile on her face and polite tone.

"I heard you have ulterior motive for hiring Hope." Lightning stated with disdain.

"Oh we have no ulterior motive. He's just our sex toy and mate."

"Fucking BITCH!" screamed Lightning as she lunged at Kushina with her gunblade in hand.

When Lightning sent a vertical slash at Kushina she was suddenly stopped by a sense of fear. When she looked at Kushina's eyes she saw the blood red eyes of a demon.

"Lightning stop and you too Kushina." Hope simply stated with a sigh. And with that Kushina stopped her mysterious power and let Lightning relax…for now. "Well as you can see they are immensely powerful, but let's get back to the topic. I'll tell you how I got the l'cie brand reawakened and changed. Well you see…"

* * *

_**Mini Lemon Flashback **_

_Hope was at his employers' house again for their third session together, and currently he was naked with his back on a bed that was big enough to fit 10 people comfortably. Kushina was taking his thick 8-inch cock into her whole mouth while fingering herself, and Kurenai sat on Hope's face so he could eat her out. Shizune and Yugao had two of Hope's fingers in them, while they both reached over and kissed each other over his body. With mysterious synchronization all of them came together, with Kushina drinking all of Hope's thick white cum and Hope drinking all of Kurenai's juices. After that everyone got up and went to their assigned positions, with Yugao and Shizune sandwiched on top of each other, and Kushina on their right and Kurenai on their left. Hope put two fingers in Kushina and Kurenai making them moan in pleasure. Then he put his cock in between Yugao and Shizune, rubbing their clit and making them moan in ecstasy. This happened over the course of five hours with everyone switching positions and getting one on one time with Hope. _

_**Lemon End (Flashback still going.)**_

_Now five hours later all of them were completely tired out and on the bed. Hope was almost asleep on the bed with Yugao and Shizune holding onto his arms and Kurenai and Kushina holding onto his abdomen. Suddenly all four women felt an instinctual need to bite Hope. Unknown to all in the room the women's canine teeth grew into sharp fangs and with that bit into Hope unconsciously pumping chakra into Hope. At first Hope felt a light pinch of pain and then immense pleasure. All of the lovers started to fall asleep unknowingly moving the gears of fate. _

_**Flashback End**_

"See their chakra awakened my l'cie brand because the powers were so closely related together it jump started my mana." Hope said while looking over the blushing l'cie and angry Lightning.

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys I just want to say Happy Holidays and I hope this makes you happy. Also sorry but I am bad at lemons so if you don't like it I apologize in advance. Also if you haven't guessed the Konoha girls will be in the harem by popular demand so be happy. I just want to say thank you for your support of this story and you know who you are. Thanks for reading please read and review.


End file.
